Eternal Friendship
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Sanzo is captured,while Goku is depressed his minds started to shift together,and now he recognized all as Gaiden characters but still remembers Kougaiji...okay i'm bad at making summaries...just read and review
1. Dissapearance

Saiyuki Fanfiction  
  
Title : Eternal Friendship  
  
Author : LeViAtHaN2001  
  
Note : At last i have made a decision to stop writing baka humor fics for a while.Now this one is serious,it will have a bit angst in it though....even if i wasn't really planning to do so.Sanzo is being captured and Goku blames himself for not able to help Sanzo.This i kinda use the actual legend of Journey to the west,where it is said that whoever eat the flesh of the holy monk,will attain immortality and power.I can't believe Sanzo in Saiyuki here will give such power to a person,but who knows? This story may have some Gaiden in it,namely there is a chance that Goku recognize all of them as Gaiden,not Gensomaden.But he still remembers about Kougaiji and stuff,which means his memories are being put together.If this fic is however coincidencely same as a certain fic,i humbly says sumimasen,for i didn't know and it wasn't my intention to copy.I write all this all by myself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Prologue : Dissapearance  
  
A pair of golden eyes stared blankly to a gun that lies on the ground.It was Goku,who stares at the gun that falls on the ground.His eyes that always full of cheerful shine and hope are now dim and blank.But why is the gun left alone on the ground? Where's the owner?...Sanzo.  
  
Genjo Sanzo,captured by an group of youkai.It seems like this type of youkai knew how to deal with this monk.All the other previous youkai has already gone to hell when they mess with him,but not now.He's captured and Goku unable to save him.  
  
"Sanzo..."  
  
Goku called out softly,but shaking.He picked the gun up,carefully caress it in his hands.He feel guilty,for not being able to be there when Sanzo needs him most.Hakkai and Gojyo just watched Goku pitily.They themselves feel down.But not as down as Goku.Goku had lived with Sanzo more longer than Gojyo or Hakkai.And Sanzo's the one that releases Goku from his eternal miserable life,chained to the rock,having no one to care for him.He has been left all alone by himself for nearly 500 years,separated by his fellow guardians,Konzen,Tenpou and Kenren.But being chained to the cave,his memories has diminished.He can't even remember them,he can't even recall what happens in the past or what he had done in result being chained in the cave.All he remember is himself alone.Being rescued by Sanzo,Goku became attached to Sanzo,the same way he's attached to Konzen.After all,he is Konzen.  
  
But what had happen to Sanzo?A few moments ago,a group of sly youkai came and attacked Sanzo while he's alone in the room.Goku and the others were trapped at the other side.They tried furiously,trying to break open the door,but to no avail,it doesn't even budge a bit.All they could hear from outside the door is screams from the dying youkais and gun shots.Goku furiously slams his hands on the floor,shouting for Sanzo's name.  
  
"Sanzo!!!"  
  
Even to all his shoutings...Sanzo still being captured and taken away.Then the air going still and silent,there isn't any slightest sound coming from the room.Goku's heart stops for a moment,he froze in fright.With some strength,he managed to break down the door with the aid from Gojyo.But it was too late anyways,the room is left empty,bare like the starless night,like a nest without the bird.The window are left hang opened widely,and the gun laid alone on the cold floor.  
  
That happens a few moments ago.Hakkai slowly approaches the shaking boy.Slowly he puts his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Goku..."  
  
Yet the boy didn't even want to look or turn to Hakkai like he always did.Hakkai is concern that Goku might turn into his wild youkai state,like he always did when he is depressed about something which involves with Sanzo.But he sighs in relieve when the young boy holds up his head slightly,but still looking at the gun.He was shaking,trying not to revert into anger and hate,but all of them turns into a warm tears,trickles down on his cheeks.Goku then suddenly shout out Sanzo's name with all his might.  
  
"SANZO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The boy's voice pierced through the silent night.Outside,the rain falls down,just after he shouts out to the night sky.It falls down heavily,as if to heralds Goku's sadness and anger for the thunderous lightning thunders by across the sky.Unexpectedly by Hakkai,Goku turns around and somewhat cuddles at his chest,still shaking.Hakkai is stunned for awhile,because Goku is rarely do that to anyone else.But wearing a smile,he comforts the young boy as Gojyo look on to them,glancing to the heavy rain that falls down outside the window.  
  
~End of Prologue  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Author's Note : That's the end of the prologue.The next chapter will be up next,read and review okay? Ano,i don't really know Gaiden much,i only knows Gensomaden.If there is an error to the Gaiden series which i written,again i humbly says sumimasen.  
  
Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki and Gaiden Saiyuki are belonged to Kazuya Minekura / ENIX.I'm just one of the lowly fan who likes to write fics to pass the time.Please do not sue me,i did this is now for selling or whatsoever,just for enjoyment so the other fans could read and enjoys it. 


	2. Memories

Saiyuki Fanfiction  
  
Title : Eternal Friendship  
  
Author : LeViAtHaN2001  
  
Note : The title of all this stories are really short,for example,"Memories" so that makes it easier than to use long names.I dunno if i'm going to add Kanzeon Bosatsu or Nataku here,but since it's a Gensomaden and Gaiden fic,i'll just put it together,although i doesn't know much about the other Gaiden characters other than Tenpou,Konzen and Tenpou.But what the heck,i'll just give it a try.Mind you that Japanese is my 3rd language,so i am not good in it.If there's an error,gomen nasai,i am not fluent in Japanese,i can only write in Japanese,but hard for me to understand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 : Memories  
  
The rain still falls down heavily outside the inn.The remaining Sanzo- ikkou,without its leader is doing their own business in the room while thinking about what had happened to Sanzo.Gojyo is busy playing poker with Hakkai.Not that he's trying to forget what's happening,it's his way to calm down and think while playing.Hakkai,while playing,quickly glances at Goku,who is sitting still near the windowsill,looking out to the rain.Goku has been like that since last night,he won't talk nor eat,which he always does 90% of the story.Somehow Goku has lost all his interest to eat and just stare outside to the sky.Gojyo suddenly snaps Hakkai back to his attention by asking him something.  
  
"What do you think,Hakkai? Where do you think they're taking Sanzo?"  
  
Hakkai turns around.The smile that was usually on his face is a bit faded away,but still there.He greets Gojyo's question by putting down a "Full- house" on Gojyo's cards.  
  
"I don't know but possibility...."  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
The red haired kappa asks as he grumbles about his lose in the game 10 times in a straight row.  
  
"They must've captured him because they wants something from him."  
  
"What do they want from him anyways?"  
  
Hakkai,picks up the cards that was being put by Gojyo slowly.He glances to Gojyo in a manner that surprised Gojyo a bit.Hakkai always does this when he's serious about something.Hakuryuu suddenly flew to its owner,greeting them with a small "Kyuu".Hakkai scratches the creature behind its ears,which it enjoys very much.Gojyo is still uneasy about what Hakkai is going to say.Still with the same glance,Hakkai told Gojyo what they want with Sanzo.  
  
"........his life."  
  
"Eh ? But isn't all youkai wants his life??"  
  
Gojyo replied his friend's answer.Of course,all youkai wants to kill the holy monk,that is because they're being ordered or just a instict to kill.But this one's different,they want something more than his life,more that is beneficial to them.  
  
"Of course all youkai wants to kill him,but this one knows what he's good for.He's a holy monk,one of the monks who recieve the title of "Sanzo" that is near to the god's place."  
  
Gojyo's eyes started to widen,as the cards he's been holding on to falls down from his hands.This kappa captured what Hakkai meant quickly,and he understands what he's trying to say.  
  
"Masaka! You mean,they're going to.....eat him?"  
  
Gojyo replied softly to Hakkai,not wanting Goku to hear it.He knows that the boy will be more depressed when he heard such news.Hakkai too replied softly.  
  
"I'm afraid they are going to.Eating a holy monk's flesh will give one immortality and power.That is probally the main purpose that they took him."  
  
"Are they one of Kougaiji's troops?"  
  
"No.Kougaiji didn't know about this.All he knows is to try and stops Sanzo in his tracks of journey,but he had absolutely no idea about this.Even if he knew about this,he wouldn't have use this kind of dirty trick.He's evil but he likes to play fair."  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
That's all the kappa replied.Hakkai slowly glances again to Goku,who is still staring outside,looking in the rain.Goku is somehow affected by the rain,and starts to remember some things about the past journeys with Sanzo.  
  
The flashback goes when Goku first met Sanzo.He's finished crying alone in the cave,when Sanzo came.  
  
"Hey! Are you the one who's been calling out to me?"  
  
"Iie.I didn't call on you.Dare ka?"  
  
"Don't lie,i don't know how long i've been hearing your annoying voice."  
  
Sanzo releases him from his eternal punishment,and since then Goku feels attached to Sanzo,for he's the one that releases him from his cell.Everyday,before he came,Goku will just stare into the sky,wondering what he had done and why is he there.He does this every single day,for nearly 500 years.With his age frozen stiff,his eyes are too.He will just stare at the sky.Even though it looks empty and bare,it still have a shine of hope,hoping that one day a person will come and took him in like a friend.That was Sanzo,who is the one that guards Goku in the past.For a reason,Sanzo and the others have been forced to live their lives as normal mortals in the mortal world.It was either fate or punishment.But now Goku rejoins his guardian,and he can't bear to lose the one that has been kind enough to him.  
  
"Sanzo..."   
  
Goku holds out his hands to the rain.The water drops into his hands,wetting it.The young boy is still reviewing his memories,forgetting to eat like he would normally do.The constant whining had gone just like that,only to leave a silent boy.Goku remembers that Sanzo always whacks him up in the head with his paper fan when he whines about food.Although it was hurting,Goku is certainly feels very happy.To be with his love ones,to be with the one he considered as family.  
  
Hakkai is still looking at the boy full with concern.He's worry that if Goku is depressed too much it'll affect his fighting skills.And this is not good when Kougaiji can come and attack any time.Suddenly,Goku turns around.His eyes met with his eyes.Goku smiled his usual smile.Hakkai is certainly surprised,but he was glad.  
  
"I'm all right,Hakkai."  
  
"Do you want to eat?"  
  
"Hai ! "  
  
"Then come and have this bun."  
  
"Itadakimasu!!!"  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo watches as the boy gobbles up the bun.He seemed very hungry.Hakuryuu flew down and landed next to Goku.It sniffs the bun and lets out a small "Kyuuuu" sound,meaning that it wants some.Having to understand that,Goku put a little bit of the bun in front of Hakuryuu.The little dragon bites the bun happily,enjoying every bite.  
  
"Ne,Hakkai."  
  
Goku suddenly calls out.Another unexpected thing for Hakkai.  
  
"Hai,Goku?"  
  
"Umm...Gomen."  
  
Goku said that,looking sulkily downwards.Hakkai and Gojyo is pretty surprised,Goku is somehow different.He's like a young kid.Hakkai puts his hand onto Goku's head and asks him why is he saying that to him.Again,the boy look up to him with his brilliant golden eyes,still bearing the dimness.  
  
"For making you worry about me."  
  
Hakkai sighs and smiled.Gojyo at the side gives off a light punch to Goku's cheeks.Goku whines out for what is Gojyo doing to him.  
  
"Daijobu desu,Goku.I'm glad that you're fine."  
  
"Un!"  
  
A few minutes later Goku asks again.  
  
"Ne,Hakkai?"  
  
"Hai Goku?"  
  
"Can i go save Sanzo alone?"  
  
What is he thinking about!? Shouted out Hakkai's mind.Gojyo is too shocked by his decision.Looks like this saru here really means it by the shine of determination in his eyes.  
  
"You can't,saru."  
  
"Ehh?? Naze??"  
  
"You'll get hurt Goku,besides,we still haven't found out what or who they are,let alone where they are."  
  
Even so,this doesn't really deter his determination.Hakkai could still see the burn in his eyes,it's like a shine from the sun,burning bright.Not that he's refusing Goku to save Sanzo,it's just that he don't wnat to lose another member.  
  
"Why do you want to go there alone?"  
  
Hakkai then asks again.Hakuryuu flies and lands on his lap.He strokes te creature's back,as he waited for an answer.  
  
"It's because i don't want to lose both of you.:  
  
Baka saru,Gojyo thought.Is he thinking that defeating those youkai and saving Sanzo is an easy task? What an optimistic thinking.Gojyo then steps up to Goku.Goku looked up at him,wondering what Gojyo wants.  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
Gojyo whacks Goku's head with a book.Goku groan out in pain,yelling to Gojyo what's his problem.Slowly,Gojyo pulls up Goku's front head so he can look straight at him.  
  
"Look,you think it's an easy task to save him!? Do you think this is some sort of a game where you just enter and just take him out? The hell no! What you get is your own death!"  
  
"I don't care!! As long as i can save him,i will do anything! Even if it does costs my life!!"  
  
"Ch'.....baka saru!! If you die,then what are Sanzo is going to protect?! He may looks like he doesn't care a shit out of you,but can't you see? He shows a lot of kindness to you,the same as you show yours to him!"  
  
Goku just stared at Gojyo.He was surprised that Gojyo is capable of saying such wisdom words.Kind of weird.Goku then looks down again.Hakkai comes in to calm things out.  
  
"Maa maa.....now stop it.We are in trouble now,so it's not good for us to fight with each other at this time."  
  
Immidiately they stops,realising the truth of Hakkai's words.Goku looks straight at Hakkai,and says that he really don't want to lose the only friend he had after he had lose one.Hakkai understands what he meant,to lose someone you loved dearly is a painful thing.  
  
"I know Goku,but we will save Sanzo as fast as we could,ne?"  
  
"Arigatou...Hakkai."  
  
----Continue to Chapter 2 : Illusions  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Author's Note : Ahh...damn this is so long,isn't it? Well...please review and please suggest some things.I am not that good in making a serious story ( although i do have a succesful serious story) Things will be getting hot in the few next chapter to come.Stay tune!  
  
Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki and Gaiden Saiyuki is belonged to Kazuya Minekura / ENIX.It does not belongs to me but this fic and the plots are belonged to mine.If it's somehow similar to a fic out there,i will humbly says sumimasen. 


End file.
